Crushed
by Chibi Tenshi-chan
Summary: Soren realizes his feelings for Ike and hold a single red rose


Crushed

Chibi Saku-chan

Warnings: Yaoi (IkexSoren) And that's pretty much it

One-shot

Story start

Soren looked down at the ground of his room. It was slightly dirty but flat and plain. He put his foot down on the ground with uneasy steps. Slowly he walked to the door and

opened it. The door creaked and he stepped out. A sad look fell on his face as he saw Ike, the commander and his only friend started to talk with Princess Elincia. He passed the

two not even looking at them.

As the Princess of Crimea talked on and on Ike looked and saw a black shadow pass by. Soon the young mage was outside. Normally he hated the outside but today it seemed to

calm him as the cool air gently passed by him. He sighed softly as he saw another mage, Tormod with Sothe having fun climbing a tree. He saw Rolf doing some archery practice

with Shinon's help of course and Zihark sitting against a tree with his eyes shut. Soren tilted his head to the side slightly. He didn't know if the swordsmaster was asleep or not. He

walked over to him quietly and looked at him.

Soon Zihark's eyes snapped open. Soren was slightly startled by the sudden awakening. "Hello? Can I help you?" Zihark said in a very polite manor. Soren didn't say anything

back. Zihark put a hand on Soren's cheek to see if someone was there. Soren blushed, his eyes closed, and leaned in slightly to the touch. His arms folded in front of him in a very

feminine manor. Soren blushed realized what he did and ran off.

Zihark was very confused and tilted his head to the side in deep thought. Ilyana soon came over seeing him and asked, "Hey. What just happened back there?" Zihark shrugged his

shoulders. As Soren sat under tree someone came to him. He looked up and saw Bastian. "My young lady! What are you doing here all alone? Just like a blossom to yet be

occompanied by a bee?" Soren looked and him and stated bluntly, "I'm a boy." Bastian looked at him confused still holding the rose in his hand.

The young mage looked and saw the rose. "H-Hey! Bastian! Where did you get the rose?" The older sage pointed to a garden full of beautiful flowers. Soren thanked and him and

walked toward the garden. He saw a whole bunch of roses. All of them were pink and white. In the middle was a single red rose. Soren leaned down to pick it up but pulled his

hand back quickly noticing thorns were on it. He went for the rose again. He carefully touched the petals with his fingers.

The petals were painted softly with a dark blood red. He walked off back to his room and thought about giving it to someone. _Maybe I should give it to Ike? He's my only friend _

_and I owe him so much._ The red-eyed boy nodded and headed off to see Ike. When he was at Ike's door he saw Elincia hugging Ike with him hugging slightly back. Soren though

left to early to hear what Ike had said. "Sorry Princess. I don't like you. I like someone else." The rose Soren was holding was dropped. Elincia had left to go talk with Geoffrey

and Lucia. Ike looked down and saw a single red rose on the floor, crushed. A few of the petals were detatched from the rose and broken to smaller pieces. The red color

reminded him of someone important. _Soren!_ He had left quickly to search for his dear friend. Ike bursted open the door to the outside and saw nothing. The blue-clad commander

walked outside eyes shifting to find Soren. Almost desparately looking for a sign. Ike saw Soren then, under a tree resting with a sad expression on his face, hands folded in his lap.

The commander smiled and walked to him. A small tear formed by the mage's eye. Ike kneeled down to him and wiped away Soren's tear. The younger mage looked up at him

and saw Ike smiling. "Now was it you who was going to give me that Rose?" Ike cooed. Soren's eyes grew wide and blushed. The mage buried his head in his knees. Ike leaned in

closer and brushed ever so lightly across Soren's forehead. Soren looked up face still slightly hidden in his knees. The blush was still evident on his face. Ike smiled again and

whispered to him, "Thanks for the rose Soren…" He blushed even more than he already was. Ike gave off a grin and lifted up Soren's chin. He gave Soren's lips a quick peck. "I

love you too…" He whispered huskily. Soren put his hands over his face to hide his blush. Ike gave off a small chuckle. The blue haired warrior stood up and offered a hand to

Soren. The dark haired mage took but then was taken by surprise as Ike pulled him into a warm embrace. The commander nuzzled into the mage's hair. Soren blushed and looked

up at Ike. His eyes were closed. Slowly Soren hugged Ike back. Ike smiled as Soren hugged him back.

Owari


End file.
